Summer Lovin'
by CaptainJackSparrowsGirl82
Summary: This is a story about two girls who move to Playa Linda and ofcourse meet Bradin. Melissa falls in love with him..but does he feel the same? And Erika starts liking Chris..but would she actually admit it? and not be afraid?...sucky..lol but didn;t know wh
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1

* * *

Melissa's P.O.V

I hated my parents! We were living happily in New York City, yet they have to ruin it for Erika and I and move to Playa Linda, California. Hold on let me introduce you about myself. Well, my name is Melissa, I'm in the 10th grade and I'm 15 years old. But I take 11th classes for the subjects Math and Social Studies. Yea you probably figured that I'm smart, but that don't mean that I'm a nerd. I was actually popular in my old school. Now I have to gain that reputation in my new school. Well next is my best friend also my adopted sister. Her name is Erika and she is 14 years old who is in the 9th grade. You see her parents died about 4 years ago and my parents decided to adopt her since we were very close with her family. She takes English and Science in my 10th grade class. Now back to me, I dress kind of preppy but I sometimes where converses, but preppy ones. On the other hand Erika loves high top converses. If you didn't notice she is more of like a skater, even though she doesn't skate at all.

"Melissa! Were you even listening?" Erika yelled at me while getting me out of my trance. "Uh…no. Sorry! What did you say?" I answered back. "Ugh! Melissa you never listen to me!" she answered back.

"Yea I know but I can't help it!" I answered back. It's true; I actually barely pay attention to her most of the time. "Your daydreaming about Robert right?" she replied in a bored like tone. "…Yea. You don't get how much I like him! And since we've moved my dreams are shattered." I said dramatically. "Forget about him! There are tons of hotties here!" she yelled out loud. "But he was…. beautiful." I barely said. "Eww! He isn't! What's in your head!" she said while laughing. "Whatever, Erika he his you just got to admit it." I said with a know it all tone. " Sure…in your dreams. Anyways lets start to unpack so we can meet GUYS!" she said while stretching out the word guys.

So we unpacked which took about an hour and mainly talked about guys Basically the usual.

* * *

Author's Note- Hey..hope u like it...i know it's prob. very short but lol...ill do more later on! kk thanx luv u lol 


	2. Chapter 2 funny meetings with Jesse and ...

**_Disclaimer: i don't own any thing that belongs to summerland except the characters...Erika....Melissa and Chris and soon more . _**

Chapter 2 Erika's P.O.V

"Whew! Finally we are finished." I exclaimed while plopping down on my bed. "I know! We brought so much stuff!" Melissa said tiredly while sitting down on my bed. "Girls! Come outside and clean the car!" Melissa's dad yelled from upstairs. "Are you serious?! I've been working for a whole stupid hour and now we got to do more work! I'm so not doing that." I said raising my voice with my hands up. "No! You're doing it!" Melissa replied loudly. She was the lazy one in the family. She would make her friends sometimes throw out her garbage.

"No…sorry it ain't happening." I said shaking my head. "Girls come outside now!" Her dad yelled from downstairs, yet again. " Oh my God! Fine!." She said giving up. I just returned her reply by just smiling. "Don't give me that smile." She said while getting off my bed. "So anyways…maybe we can see some hotties outside." I said with a tone of excitement. "Ha! Maybe but at least your not doing the dirty work." She sighed. "Yea but think of it this way. I would be the one to take the privilege of looking pretty for them." I said smirking while going outside with Melissa in my trails. "Haha very funny." She said sarcastically. "I know!" I said replying with the same sarcasm that she was using before. "Whatever, that was stupid any ways." She said rolling her eyes. "Sure it was. That's way I said it." I said while sitting down on the steps. "Ugh! I left the bucket in the house!" Melissa groaned. "Since your going in the house can you get my celly? I would really appreciate it." I said with smile plastered on my face. I love bugging her. It's so much fun! "How about…NO!" she said and ran inside the house leaving me by myself…outside.

"Back." Melissa said while closing the door skipping to the car. "What are you happy about now?" I asked. "Nothing. Just received an I/m from a special "you know who."" She replied trying to act casual but actually dying inside "Oh God! Help us all!" I said laughing. I stopped when she glared at me. "So…what did he say?" I said changing the subject. "Well…saying that he is coming some day to California this year." She said while whistling. "Wow! Aren't you excited!" I said with a tone of "Like I care." "Oh shut up! If you were in my position I bet you would of freaked out." She said while spraying the car down. "Probably but not a guy like him. I mean he looks like…a leprechaun!" I said dramatically while scrunching up my nose. I mean of all the guys to like she likes the one and only Robert.

"So far I saw no hotties. I bet that there isn't any here." I said while looking at the sidewalk. I mean since we've been here there wasn't any attractive men, which is hard to believe. "Uh…Erika I think your wrong." I heard her whisper. "What? Oh my God a hottie!" I yelled loudly. I knew Melissa had a thing for him since the first time she laid eyes on him. I mean how could you not. He had the beautiful blonde hair that any guy could die for and that gorgeous green eyes that any girl can get weak in the knee's from. So my point is that he is fine! "I'm going over there. Wish me luck." I said while checking my self in the car mirror. "Perfect." I whispered to my self and headed over by him. "Hey cutie! My name is Erika what's yours?" I said with a smile that most guys fall for. "Bradin, but don't you think I'm too old for you?" he said weirded out. "Sweetie, age is just a number to me." I said smiling…still. "Well not for me. I'm old enough to be your brother. Look for guys your age sweetie." He replied messing with my hair and walked off. I just stood there with my mouth wide open. This was the first time it didn't work. I turned around to see Melissa laughing her ass off. "Haha very funny." I said pissed off. "Let's head to the beach. Maybe you will find more guys to flirt with…or maybe not." She said laughing…again.

"Your impossible!" I said laughing. " I know but your annoying." She replied. " I know." I said laughing again. We walked to the boardwalk and decided to actually go in the beach. "I actually think I'm going to like it here." I said walking through the warm sand. " Me too." Melissa sighed. "What's wrong?" I asked squinting just to see her face. "I just wonder how would it be like if we never moved here and stayed in NYC." She said wondering. "Probably the same like always. You shouldn't worry about that. You should worry about the time of now instead of then." I said slowly. I actually admit that I was wondering the same thing before.

"Watch out!" I heard some one yell out of a sudden. I turned to see what's happening and once I turned around and saw a volley ball coming at me so the first thing I had done was I ducked with Melissa. "We almost got hit!" Melissa yelled fixing her hair. If there's one thing you have to know about us…it's that we need to look great at all times. "I'm so sorry." I heard someone say behind me. I turned around and I was blinded by his hotness! He was topless and had the best abs that I have ever scene for a boy who looked around by age. "Its…uh…it's alright right." I said…slightly stuttering. "My name is Melissa and she's Erika." Melissa said to him extending her hand towards him. "Well…hey! My names Chris Your new aren't you?" He replied back while shaking Melissa's hand. I am so touching that later I had thought to myself. "Um…hey." I said to him. What's wrong with me! I never was like this to guys. "Hey…again." He replied giving me that sexy smile. I thought I was going to collapse right there…right now. "And yea we are new." I actually replied with all the energy I had left. "Well maybe if you go to the same school as me we can hang out." He replied looking at me. "Yea…we are going to Playa Linda High. Is that your school?" Melissa asked him. "Yea. I go there with all my friends…one of them you might of heard of. Bradin?" he asked us. "Yea…I talked to him before." I replied rather quickly.

" Cool…maybe we can all hang out tonight at the party by the Cove…if your up to It." He replied looking at both of us. "Sure." Melissa said all excited. "Well I gotta continue playing volley ball? Do you wanna join us?" he asked both of us. "Of course!" I said in a hyper way. "Well…first I got to tan a lil' so how 'bout you go and play and I'll come in later." Melissa replied while scanning the beach for any tanning chairs. Chris and I left to play volleyball! It was fabulous I didn't think my life couldn't get any better.

* * *

Authors Note: I really hope you like this one! next chapter is basically all about me...chris...bradin and melissa at the party that night! hope you actually like this! please review! thankz 

Erika


End file.
